1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a binding post for terminals of audio electronic equipment to connect with.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a loudspeaker has to electrically connect with a plurality of audio lines from an amplifier through a plurality of conventional binding posts, so that audio signals generated by the amplifier can be transmitted to the loudspeaker. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional binding post 9 used for a loudspeaker includes a threaded metal rod 91 with one end thereof attaching a lead 911 of the loudspeaker and a cap 92 screwing on the other end of the threaded metal rod 91. A first annular plate 912 is formed on and radially extends from the outer surface of the threaded metal rod 91. The cap 92 includes an insulating body 921, a through hole 922 with two ends thereof being arranged at two opposite sides of the insulating body 921, and a conductive tube 923 received in the through hole 922. A second annular plate 924 is formed at one end of the conductive tube 923 and radially extends from the outer surface of the conductive tube 923, with the second annular plate 924 being outside the insulating body 921. Furthermore, there is a thread on an inner surface of the conductive tube 923, which corresponds to that of the threaded metal rod 91 for the cap 92 to be screwed on the threaded metal rod 91 through the conductive tube 923.
However, every conventional binding post can only be used to connect to one audio line, with an end of the audio line being sandwiched between the first and second annular plates 912 and 924. Therefore, four conventional binding posts will be needed for the loudspeaker if there are four audio lines. Besides, when an amount of the binding posts connected to the loudspeaker is more than that of the audio lines of the amplifier, jumpers are used for connections between two of the binding posts that both connect to anodes or cathodes of the loudspeaker. For example, referring now to FIG. 2, the amplifier provides a pair of audio lines, that is a positive line 100 and a negative line 200, while the loudspeaker 300 has four binding posts 9 with two of them connecting to anodes of the loudspeaker and the other two connecting to cathode thereof. The positive line 100 can only electrically connect to one of the two binding posts 9 connecting to anodes of the loudspeaker, and the other one should connect to the binding post 9 connected with the positive line 100 by a jumper 310. Similarly, the way to connect the negative line 200 with the two binding posts 9 connecting to cathodes of the loudspeaker is the same. Nevertheless, use of the jumpers 310 increases additional connecting points in transmission, and, thus, impedance and quality of each jumper 310 may lower the timbre of sounds generated by the loudspeaker. Besides, the jumpers 310 in small size being easily lost by a user and deformation of the jumpers 310 easily caused by external force may both lead to inconvenience of using.